Grippers for capturing and transporting products of different characteristics are well known from prior art, said products including foodstuffs, for example.
These types of grippers comprise a plurality of arms, which open and/or close like jaws to capture or release a product. Each arm comprises a main end and when the gripper closes to capture a product both main ends move towards each other, trapping the product between them. Different means for causing the opening and closing of the arms are also known.
Document US 20040207222 A1 discloses a gripper with two arms, both arms pivoting in relation to a corresponding axis of rotation to open or close the gripper, the rotation being caused by the rectilinear movement of an actuating piece.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,489 B2 discloses a gripper with two arms in which one of the arms pivots in relation to an axis of rotation so that the gripper captures or releases a product, the other arm remaining in a fixed position. The pivoting of the arm is performed by means of a cylinder, through the movement of its rod.